


О методах лечения простуды и неотданных письмах

by DFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Джеймс, конечно, мог послать Алу сову, но хотел сообщить новость лично.





	О методах лечения простуды и неотданных письмах

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; постканон, в тексте содержатся намеки на кроссовер с сериалом "The Flash, 2014"; температура указана по Фаренгейту
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

С тех пор, как Ал закончил Хогвартс и ушел из дома, Джеймс навещал его крайне редко. По молчаливому согласию никто, кроме Лили, никогда не аппарировал к Алу без предупреждения. Это стало их неписанным правилом. Но сегодня был особый случай. В Аврорат пришло сообщение из-за океана. Семейство Малфоев, ставшее причиной разрыва Ала с родней и исчезнувшее из магического мира несколько лет назад, нашлось. 

Джеймс, конечно, мог послать Алу сову, но хотел сообщить новость лично.

Ал на Джеймса даже не взглянул.

— Думаю, тебе лучше уйти, — сказал он чужим, хриплым и низким голосом вместо приветствия.

Джеймс шагнул за порог, проигнорировав сказанное. Ал отступил и, шатаясь, будто был вусмерть пьян, побрел вглубь маленькой комнаты — к развороченной, смятой постели, натянул одеяло на худые плечи и обхватил себя руками. Джеймс с тревогой смотрел на эти манипуляции. Отношения у них не были особо теплыми, но таким он Ала не видел никогда: на обычно бледных щеках играл яркий румянец, а глаза лихорадочно блестели.

Джеймс нахмурился.

— Э, брат, да ты горишь. Как же тебя угораздило? Бодроперцевое пил?

Ал равнодушно дернул плечом:

— У меня его нет.

— Очень плохо. Живо в постель. Заварю тебе хотя бы чаю, что ли.

Ал кивнул, нырнул под одело.

Джеймс наложил на одеяло согревающие чары, поставил воду.

— Где у тебя?.. — оглянулся, но не договорил.

Даже под согревающими чарами Ал крупно вздрагивал, стучал зубами. Джеймс выключил древнюю горелку, шагнул к нему — маленькая комнатушка, в которой ютился Ал, словно бы сжалась, стала еще меньше.

— Ляг, — потребовал грубовато.

— Ч-что? — вокруг рта у Ала вырисовался отчетливый синий треугольник, сжатые в тонкую полоску губы тоже были почти синего цвета.

— Ложись давай, — Джеймс уже расстегивал мантию. Лучше всего человека согревает другой человек — это им говорили на курсах по выживанию, а потом, в Норвегии, когда чертов спиртовый столбик опустился ниже двадцати пяти, Джеймс и сам убедился в справедливости этих слов. Они с напарником выжили, а вот их сосед, отказавшийся делить с ними постель, — замерз. Джеймс рассказывал эту историю, и Ал, наверное, запомнил, потому что повиновался, будто под гипнозом, лег лицом к стене. 

Джеймс снял китель и ботинки, и как был — в рубашке и форменных штанах — лег на постель рядом с Алом. Обнял.

— Сейчас согреешься.

Ал фыркнул что-то нечленораздельное, наверняка выругался и попытался отодвинуться, но Джеймс перекинул через него руку, прижал к себе.

Ал был горячий и дышал часто-часто, по-птичьи. И такой же пойманной в силки птицей билось его сердце. Джеймс уткнулся носом ему в затылок, поглаживал по рукам. Отросшие, с завитками на концах, волосы Ала щекотали ноздри — Джеймс и не знал, что они так отросли. 

Они лежали молча, не двигаясь и напряженная поначалу спина Ала расслабилась. Тогда Джеймс сделал то, что еще пару часов назад не приснилось бы ему и в страшном сне, а сейчас казалось самой естественной на свете вещью: прикоснулся губами к выступающему из ворота пижамы позвонку. Ал вздрогнул.

— Все хорошо, — зашептал Джеймс успокаивающе, а у самого пересохло во рту, и перед глазами поплыли красноватые пятна. Все было отнюдь не хорошо. Но он подумает об этом позже. А сейчас… Джеймс снова поцеловал Ала, зарываясь носом в мягкие волосы, лаская напряженную мышцу у основания шеи. — Ти-ше… Все хо-ро-шо…

Ал затих, как пойманный в капкан зверек, но ничуть не расслабился, наоборот, опять начал вздрагивать, хотя Джеймса не оттолкнул. Джеймс глубоко вдохнул, выделяя из запахов мыла, шампуня, одеколона нотку нежного и терпкого, знакомого с самого детства, запаха Ала.

— Какой ты, — выдохнул он восхищенно, а рука словно сама собой соскользнула по животу вниз.

— О, — протянул он через мгновение. 

Под тканью пижамных брюк Ала выделялся четкий и твердый бугорок.

— О, — повторил Джеймс, улыбнувшись, и мягко сжал руку. Ал, казалось, вовсе перестал дышать. 

Джеймс сосчитал до десяти — не помогло. Ал, горячий, вздрагивал в его руках, и это ощущалось так… правильно, словно они оба были созданы друг для друга. Словно рождены для того, чтобы быть вместе. Рука Джеймса нырнула под резинку белья. Ал слабо ахнул.

— А-а-ал, — выдохнул Джеймс со стоном и погладил шелковистую горячую плоть. — А-а-ал…

Ал вдохнул — судорожно, со свистом — и вдруг вжался в него, да так, что Джеймс скрипнул зубами, чувствуя колючую тяжесть в паху.

«Какого черта, что ты творишь, Джим?» — промелькнула мысль и тут же угасла.

— А-ал, — выдохнул снова Джеймс и принялся целовать открытую шею, затылок, впадинку под ухом. Ал вздрагивал от каждого поцелуя. Джеймс размазывал капельки влаги по гладкой головке его члена, играл с уздечкой, ласкал бархатистую и нежную кожу ствола. Ал попытался было оттолкнуть руку. Но Джеймс пальцы не убрал, наоборот, уложил ладонь Ала на его вставшую плоть, и повел — своей рукой. Ал затих, а Джеймс поймал ритм, исходя из то замиравших, то возобновлявшихся вздохов.

По одеялом стало невыносимо жарко. Ал, похоже, сам не отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, бесстыдно терся о пах Джеймса. А Джеймс старался не терять ритм и вдруг понял, что до позорного пятна на брюках и совести осталось всего несколько движений. Он до боли прикусил губу — не помогло. Пришлось вспоминать параграфы Уложения о наказаниях, один за другим. Угроза отступила. А через пару секунд Ал снова вздрогнул и ладонь Джеймса оросилась теплым, вязким семенем.

Джеймс снова прикоснулся губами к горячей коже у основания его шеи.

— Согрелся? — спросил почему-то шепотом.

Ал не ответил. На шее, там, где Джеймс мог видеть, выступили бисеринки пота, склеив потяжелевшие волосы в тонкие стрелки.

Джеймс прикрыл глаза и лежал, слушая, как унимается заполошно бившееся сердце Ала. Хотел убрать руку, но Ал глубоко вздохнул, ухватился за нее, забормотал что-то. А потом уснул. Джеймс замер, слушая, как выравнивается его дыхание и сам Ал из обжигающе-горячего становится теплым, как человек, который заспался до полудня. 

Он полежал еще немного, а потом поднялся, сунул ноги в ботинки, подхватил китель и мантию. Дойдя до двери, оглянулся. Все было так же, как каких-то полчаса назад. И все было совершенно иначе.

Тихо, чтобы не разбудить спящего, Джеймс прикрыл дверь. И только там, за пределами квартиры Ала, привалился к стене. Ноги его не держали.

На ладони все еще оставался слабый мускусный запах. В кармане лежало не отданное письмо


End file.
